Holidays
by neru.cheramu
Summary: Just the Konoha holidays NaruSaku
1. Chapter 1

_Heey ^^ What's up everyone? It's been ages since I've wrote anything... so I finally decided to update~ It's not like I have much fans but.. oh well... whatever xD Hope you enjoy~~  
_

_I don't own the charas! They belong to Masashi Kishimoto :)_

----

_'Something's getting in the way,  
something's just about to break.  
I will try to find my place in the diary of...'_-Sakura?

The pink-haired girl didn't reply. She was just sitting there with the headphones on her head, not noticing anything around her.

'Sakura!!!' screamed the blond boy and patted the girl's shoulder.

'Holy sh-- NARUTO!'- Sakura almost fell of her bed. 'What are you doing in my room?! You scared the crap outta me!'

'Hey, calm down already! No one answered when I screamed and shouted outside... I thought that something bad could have happened!'- Naruto tried to explain himself. He looked kind of annoyed...

'Whatever... why are you here in the first place?'

'Well... it's Christmas tomorrow... I wanted to give you your present!'

'A... present?' Sakura asked surprised, looking at the little ashamed Naruto. 'I...'

'Here you are', said he, giving her a small package.

'Thanks...' - now Sakura was ashamed. She didn't even think of buying present for him. She slowly opened the box and looked inside. At first she thought it was just a kunai, but when she took a closer look her mouth fell open. It was a silver kunai with amazing ornaments drawn on it's edges. It maybe took hours to draw these! It was so beautiful that Sakura wouldn't even think that she could use it to hurt someone. She took it in her hand and looked at it's other side - there was a little sign on the blade that said '_Sakura-chan_'. She now looked at Naruto without saying a word.

'You don't like it?'- Naruto understood her silence the wrong way. 'I know it 's too small, but--' He was stopped by the girl glomping him.

'Are you serious?!'- screamed Sakura. 'It's perfect! How could you buy me something like that!'- she hugged him tight and held him for about a minute.

'Sakura-chan...' - started Naruto, felling a little uncomfortable.

'Oh... right...' - Sakura moved back and looked at him. 'Thank you.'

'No problem!' smiled he. 'Sooo.... wanna go out?'

'Yeah. Just wait a minute' She walked to her bed and took something from under the pillow. Then she took her light-blue jacket and Naruto saw she put her wallet in it's pocket.

'What is that for?'

'Well... since we're going for a walk, it's a good time for me to choose a present for you. Thanks for giving me my present before Christmas, now I have few hours to buy something', laughed she.

'No, don't get me wrong, I don't want a present from you'

'Yeah right...', replied Sakura and they went out.

***

An hour later they were walking through the streets of Konoha, looking at the little shops. A lot of people were out, making their last buyings for the holidays. Everywhere were seen people with presents, Christmas cards and food products. Naruto and Sakura saw some of their friends too - Shikamaru and Kiba were in front of one of the souvenire shop, arguing about something.

'Wanna guess who are they buying presents for?' asked Naruto, laughing.

'Maybe for them? - Sakura pointed towards another shop nearby. Naruto looked at it and saw Ino and Hinata looking at the stock and giggling.

'Sixth sense?'

'Something like that!' laughed Sakura. 'So... seeing anything you like?'

'It's right in front of me' replied Naruto, looking at her.

'Yeeaah... come on. be serious for a minute!'

'But I am!'

'Naruto... I want to buy you a present for Christmas!'

'And I don't want you to buy me a present!' he was almost yelling now.

'Why not? You gave me something so nice... can I at least give you something for New Year?'

'I... ok.' he gave up, knowing that she wouldn't.

'Ok then! Listen, I've got some stuff to do... you caught me unprepared! I've got to go home...'

'Alright, no problem. See you...'

'At the New Year party. Do you know who's organising it?'

'I've heard something about Neji and Kiba...'

'Boys doing party? I don't think I should go...' laughed Sakura.

'But I think Hinata is helping too'

'Ah, alright then. Ok, bye Naruto.'

'Bye'

----

_Ok, I thought that will be a oneshot, but since it includes a little bit of both Christmas and New Year, I decided to make it in two chapters~ It's too late for Christmas, but my stupid internet connection keeps bugging -_-;; Oh well, I will try to post the second part in few days, so be warned xD You know, I really don't know what kind of present should Sakura give Naruto O_o Any advices, please?! lol_

_(And yeah, Sakura's listening to Breaking Benjamin xDxD The song is called The diary of Jane, btw. Well this time maybe The diary of Sakura? lol)_

_See you~_


	2. Chapter 2

---

In the days between Christmas and New Year's eve Sakura was going out again and again, trying to find a present for Naruto. She had no idea what to buy him! She wanted her present to be something personal, you know - 'something small, but from heart'. An idea came to her on the night of 29th while she was listening to music. It was just what she wanted... on the next day she went out again and bought few things she needed. It took her about an hour to make it - she wanted to make it by herself, so it would really be personal and mean something more.

And so, the night of 31 came. Sakura was preparing for the party of New Years Eve for half an hour already, so she was almost ready. She was planning to go alone - Naruto had offered to pick her up, but she refused. She just wanted to go alone, not knowing exactly why. She looked at her clock - it was 21.00. It was time for her to go.

It was almost 21.30 when she got at Kiba's house. He was standing at the entrance of the building. With a smile he gave her a little party hat, the same that he was wearing.

'Is that really necessary?' asked Sakura, laughing.

'Of course! Everybody's got one of these!'

'Everyone? Am I the last person arrived?'

"Almost... Ino and Lee are not here yet.'

'Ah, that's better', smiled she.

'Who is that for?' asked Kiba while they were entering, pointing at the box in her hand.

'Oh, that's for Naruto. I promised to buy him a present.'

'And why is that?'

'Aren't you a little bit too curious?' He didn't answer that. They heard music, coming from one of the chambers. It was bigger that Sakura thought, though there were not many people. Sakura looked around and immediately found Naruto - he was standing next to the table with drinks. He noticed her too and waved at her. She came closer and was just about to give him his present when two girls appeared in front of her.

'You're finally here, Sakura!' said Tenten cheerfully.

'Yeah, finally... I almost thought we would be the only girls here...' said Hinata.

'Haha, that wouldn't be so scary! You know, I promised to come... even if I am late' laughed Sakura.

'But where's Ino?'

'You guys know Ino, right? She wants to look outstanding for this kind of occasion and everything...'

'Am I not looking good?' asked Ino who had just entered the room and heard the girls' conversation.

'Oh, hi Ino!' said Sakura. She looked at Ino, a little jealous of her. She really looked amazing... her hair, her clothes... everything was perfect! 'You really look beautiful...'

'Thanks!' smiled Ino. 'What's with the party hats?'. At the same time Shikamaru sneaked behind her and put one of the hats on her head. 'Hey!' screamed she. 'You are ruining my haircut...'

'It's fine that way!' replied Shikamaru.

'Really?'

'Yeah.'

'Ok then...' Ino left the hat the way it was.

'Why won't we take a seat for a minute? Then we can dance...' suggested Hinata.

'Good idea... but only for a minute. It's a party, after all!' said Ino and everyone sat down with their drinks. Sakura now had the time to look around - Hinata really had done an awesome decoration job! All over the walls there were festoons(?) in all kinds of colors, on the door and the windows there were figures, formed by silver and golden stars. And there was still a Christmas tree - it was amazingly decorated too. All in all, the atmosphere was good. A few minutes later the music turned loud suddenly - Ino got the remote control for the stereo and now she was looking at everyone expectantly. They didn't wait - all of them got on the improvised dance floor - it was just the free space in the middle of the room - and started dancing like mad. The time went by really fast... no one even noticed Lee didn't show up. There was 5 minutes till midnight and Tenten announced the last song - a ballade. Then she hit play, went to Neji and they started dancing slowly. The couples were formed - Shikamaru and Ino, Kiba and Hinata, Naruto and Sakura. Naruto smiled and pulled Sakura closer.

'How's the night going?' asked he.

'So far, so good. You know, I forgot to give you your present.'

'It's okay. Like I said - there's no need to buy me one.'

'But why, why did you buy me something so nice then?' she pulled away a little and looked at him questioning.

'Well you know I like you... and you're important to me...'

'Yeah... I know. You're really important to me too.'

'So... with the present I wanted to show what I feel. And I thought that you might...' Naruto didn' finish. He was now just staring at Sakura.

'I think I get it now.' She said coldly and pulled away from him fastly. 'You wanted to show me what you feel without wanting something for exchange... but you actually want something - me.' He didn't reply. 'So that's it? You bought me something really expensive, so I could return the jesture... by being your girlfriend?!'

'No... Sakura, wait!' Naruto had finaly return his ability to speak.

'Save it!' screamed she and ran out the door. A second later Naruto ran out too with everyone staring at his back and wondering what's going on.

Sakura was still in front of the house.

'Sakura, plese stop!' screamed Naruto. With a sigh she turned around.

'What?'

'You got me completely wrong! Please, you have to understand... I really wanted to show you the way I feel, but I wanted to let you know of so many other things... This kunai - there's nothing like it in the world - I requested it to be specially made... it's only one like you!' he said with a soft smile. 'The decoration... it's so beautiful that reminds me of you... I wanted you to know... I will always be with you. Whatever happens I will be by your side... I don't know just how to show you that I'm honest! I...'

'Stop.' Sakura said quietly. She looked at his eyes... hers were filled with tears. 'You know, there's no need to show me. I just... can't find words about what you said right now. It's amazing to know I have someone like you... thank you.' She walked to him and hugged him tightly. At the same time they heard screams, that came closer and closer. The others were running out while counting down.

'Six... five... four... three... two... one... WOOO-HOOO!!!' They came out at the exact moment - fireworks were fired up from all parts of Konoha. Naruto and Sakura joined the laugh and screams. They looked at each other and kissed.

"Happy New Year!' whispered he.

'You too' replied Sakura and smiled. They both went closer to the others and wished the others Happy New Year. Everyone were jumping, hugging and screaming like mad. After the fireworks stopped, they got in the house to continue with the party. Naruto went to the table and unpacked his present. It was just a opened it and smiled - on most of the pages there were the most memorable parts of their emails and chat. The half of the notebook was still empty. He turned to the last page - there was a picture of him and Sakura (he didn't even remember when they took the picture). Beneath it there was a sign - 'Forever in my heart'

'You like it?' he heard Sakura's voice behind him.

'A lot' he hugged her. They both didn't want to stay at the party, so they said goodbye to the others and left. They had a little walk under the moonlight and they were just talking. Sakura was thinking... maybe it was going to be a happy year after all.

----

_The end ^^ Sorry for the delay... my internet connection seems to hate me . So this is it, hope you enjoy~_

_And I hope you had great holidays too ^^_

_Characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto_


End file.
